


Промыслы Силы

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rey Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк решил сообщить Хану, что забеременел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Промыслы Силы

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sw_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sw_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Рей - родная дочь Люка и Хана. Каким образом (мпрег, какие-то мистические промыслы Силы, омегаверс или применение высоких технологий) - на откуп автора.  
> "Я так и знала!"

— Ты шутишь, наверное?  
Хан спрашивал с надеждой. Тем тоном, которым задают вопросы о безнадежных болезнях или о чьей-то смерти, не решаясь в нее поверить. Ему и самому казалось, что вышло слишком драматично, но ситуация соответствовала.  
— Не шучу, — ответил Люк, глядя своими невероятными чистыми-чистыми и невинными-невинными глазами, так и хотелось обнять, посочувствовать, извиниться… за что? Да непонятно за что, просто извиниться.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что когда я… когда мы… так какого ты мне не сказал, что так будет?! Хоть бы предохранялись!  
Хан встречался со многими видами, населявшими их галактику. И многими похожими на людей внешне, но отличавшимися внутренне. Его, конечно, поразило то, о чем сообщил ему Люк, но не настолько, сильно…  
Ладно, допустим, сильно. Но только потому что Люк не посчитал нужным сообщить, что может забеременеть, хотя и мужчина.  
— Я не думаю, что дело в тебе, — протянул Люк, — это скорее промыслы Силы.  
Хан испытал острое желание прыгнуть в Сокол и улететь куда-нибудь. Потом бы он вернулся, но чуть позже, да.  
— То есть, прости, ты забеременел от этой своей Силы? Так что ли?  
Люк развел руками.  
— Я вообще не знал, что так бывает, но отец сказал…  
— Ты опять говоришь с мертвыми людьми, ладно.  
— Отец сказал, — продолжил Люк, проигнорировав его реплику, — что у него была одна только мать. Так случается с Избранными.  
Хан застонал.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что ты решил оставить ребенка? — спросил он, втайне надеявшийся еще и на то, что Люк рассказывал ему все это с самого начала, чтобы попросить отвезти его в какой-нибудь медицинский центр поприличнее.  
— Собираюсь, — подтвердил Люк и положил ладонь на свой пока еще плоский живот, — это девочка и я назову ее Рей.  
— А, может, ты просто подхватил паразитов? — не сдавался Хан. — Не смотри на меня так! Давай обследование пройдешь сначала?  
Люк нахмурился, что-то продумывая, а потом кивнул. Но он бы не был собой, если бы промолчал.  
— Но я думаю, что ты поможешь мне ее воспитывать, — сказал он.  
— Между прочим, у меня уже Бен есть… — попытался выкрутиться Хан. — И хотя Лея вроде бы не против тебя и меня, но кто знает, что она скажет, если узнает…  
«Вроде бы не против» означало в случае Леи, что она сказала: «Хвала Силе, я знаю, что кто-то за мои братом присматривает», но вдруг…  
— Она знает, — сказал Люк, — я ей первым сообщил.  
Что же, теперь картинка складывалась…  
— Так вот, почему она отослала меня к тебе, — вздохнул Хан.  
Люк опять развел руками.  
Предательская мысль, что Лея вела себя точно так же, когда решила сообщить, что носит Бена, не оставляла Хана, пока они шли к Соколу. Это же надо, попасть в одну и ту же ситуацию второй раз, уже с другим близнецом.  
«Да тебе везет, Соло», — мрачно подумал Хан. А еще о том, что будет мило, если у родившейся девочки окажутся глаза Люка. Тогда она начнет вить из людей веревки прямо с рождения.


End file.
